


31 NSFW Days of May

by dragonkyng



Category: Danny Phantom, Kim Possible (Cartoon), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Biting, Body Paint, Bondage, Clothed Partner/Nude Partner, Clothing Kink, Collars, Crossdressing, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Food Kink, Hunger & Impulses, Leashes, Marking, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Pegging, Piercings, Public Masturbation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rule 63, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Study Date, Sweet, Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, on the floor, sensory play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonkyng/pseuds/dragonkyng
Summary: A list of challenges. One a day, every day in May, based on a Pairing and a pair of Kinks/Sexual Ideas





	31 NSFW Days of May

**Author's Note:**

> 31 day challenge of NSFW stories, each reaching a minimum of 350 words. Pairings and kinks for each day choosen at random

Link let out a gasp, his hand quickly covering his mouth. He wanted to be silent, not wanting the guards to come investigate. Not that he needed to worry about them throwing him out anymore, being caught in the Royal Gardens but still, no one would win if they ran in on the Prince of Hyrule getting head from the Queen herself. 

“Zelda…” he moaned, his hand running through her hair. She looked up at him, their eyes meeting. Link was not new to sex when he start his relationship with Zelda, months out hunting down the sages, then tracking down the last of those loyal to Ganon, he ended up finding comfort in the arms of other women. But none of them managed to make an act normally submissive as sucking cock, seem like he was about to be devoured whole. 

He bucked subconsciously, and Zelda quickly pinned him to the stone wall. “Sorry…” he muttered out. Zelda pulled back off his cock, stroking his slick length. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his thigh, before biting it gently. 

“That’s okay, my dear Prince. It is comforting to know I can elicit such responses from you.” She loved seeing him like this, losing his composure. His stalwart and silent attitude was useful in negotiations and dealing with the soldiers and knights under his command. But nothing compared to watching him come apart in her hands. 

She took him back once more into her mouth, knowing he was close. He grit his teeth for a moment, then spoke. “Zel, I’m gonna…”

Zelda felt his cock twitch hard and she took him to the base, letting him flood down her throat. As his orgasm dies down, she milked him for a little, making sure to get every drop out of him. 

Link sagged against the wall, Zelda pushing back. She winked at him and took a seat on one of the stone benches, spreading her legs. Her dress was pulled up, and she was exposed to him. “Take a moment, my dear Prince, then it is time for you to worship your queen. 

Link returned himself to his pants and moved between her legs. “Yes, my Queen,” he said, getting on his knees.


End file.
